


With Words Unspoken

by coolangelsthesis



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Drug Use, Established Relationship, Firsts, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Minor Angst, Shotgunning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/pseuds/coolangelsthesis
Summary: Neither of them had said it yet, but those words didn’t really need to be said. They were implied in every soft look, every gentle touch, every lingering kiss.But it doesn’t hurt to say what you’re thinking sometimes.





	With Words Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Took a break from writing one thing and ended up writing something else. oops. I'll go down with this ship. Thank you [DramaticalHearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusokawaii/pseuds/DramaticalHearts) for beta-ing!!

It was a comfortable bombshell.

Wrench was over at Marcus’s apartment, which had become a habit ever since they started dating two months ago. He was setting up his dab rig, as Marcus had never tried one, and of _course_ Wrench’s favorite way of getting high included blowtorches and getting extremely, ridiculously, out-of-your-mind blasted.

Marcus was still pleasantly buzzed from the joint they shared earlier while watching _The Room_ (which Wrench knew every single line of, Marcus recently found out), and he admired the way Wrench moved carefully as he messed with the thing, his hands using the same delicate patience he saved for tinkering with motherboards and tracing Marcus’s skin.

His mask was off, too, which was starting to become less of a rarity. It was still firmly kept in place a good 90% of the time, but when they were together, when the world outside ceased to be and the only thing besides the two of them was their comfortable silence, Wrench didn’t feel the need to put up a front as much.

Marcus never tried to push it. When Wrench decided mask-off time was over, he didn’t object or fight it because it wasn’t his choice to make. He wasn’t entitled to anything, anyway. Simply knowing Wrench trusted him enough to let him be privy to the parts of himself he disliked was all he needed. The rest was just a bonus.

Plus, it made their makeout sessions much, much easier.

Wrench sat up a little as he started the blowtorch, which pulled Marcus out of his daze.

“Fuck, that’s terrifying,” he said, watching the flame lick at the part of the dab rig Wrench was holding to it. “Ain’t that dangerous?”

Then he remembered who he was talking to. Wrench turned his head a little towards his boyfriend and chuckled. The day’s dying light warmed up his face, casting soft shadows over his nose and lips. Marcus’s heart did flips. Only Wrench could look so gentle while wielding a very large and very dangerous flame.

“Yeah, man. It’s fucking badass,” Wrench replied, oblivious to the crisis Marcus was currently in. He nodded to the whole rig. “Once it starts to turn orange, you wait. Once it’s cooled a little, you put the goods on it, and then you’ve got yourself a one-way ticket to space. Want to try it?”

“I got a better idea.” Which made Wrench tighten his brow. Even without the mask, he was quite expressive. And cute. “You take it.”

“Uh… okay.”

Then Wrench did as he instructed. He pulled out a slim piece of metal and a small vial of something yellowish-green. He scooped up a bit of the concentrate with the wand and set it on the glass he’d just heated. Smoke pooled from the rig, but from there, Marcus stopped paying attention to what he was supposed to be paying attention to. But he had a good excuse. Seeing Wrench’s vulnerable side was rare, and every time Marcus was allowed the chance to stare without making Wrench feel too uncomfortable, he seized it.

He even made sucking down a huge rip look romantic.

As Wrench was ready to exhale, Marcus grabbed him by the sides of his hood and pulled him in close. Wrench’s eyes flashed confusion for a moment before Marcus moved forward for a deep kiss. Wrench made a soft sound in the back of his throat, then exhaled into Marcus.

In turn, Marcus inhaled and filled his lungs with smoke and with Wrench before breaking out of the brief kiss. As he exhaled, plumes of smoke escaped his nose and mouth, _like a motherfucking dragon_ , he thought to himself.

So when Wrench commented, “Damn, Smaug, nice”, he couldn’t help but laugh.

Then it caught up with him. He doubled over, breaking out into a coughing fit. His throat and his lungs burned like he’d swallowed hot flame— which wasn’t too far off.

“Holy… shit…” he wheezed, looking over to Wrench. He was faring better, but whatever strain this was hit hard and fast. His eyes were already going half-lidded. Marcus was already feeling it, too.

“Yeah, that’ll happen,” Wrench said, patting Marcus on the shoulder. His hand lingered, the touch turning intimate as he squeezed softly. “Shotgunning, though, huh? Sexy.”

“Thought you’d… think so…”

Marcus finally got a hold of himself as the pain in his throat settled. Wrench sighed comfortably and stretched himself over the couch. Laying his head down in Marcus’s lap, he let his eyes drift closed.

“If you need me, I’m gonna be in space,” he mumbled, folding his arms behind his head. “Aaand liftoff.”

“I’m right behind you, Captain,” Marcus replied, laughing at his own silly joke. Fuck, he suddenly felt heavy and light all at once; speaking felt like molasses. This was a vicious high if he’d ever felt one. 

Then realized he was completely and fully aware of his sensations. His smell, incense and something dank. His hearing, the slight drum of the AC unit and Wrench’s soft humming. His touch, Wrench, just Wrench.

He looked down — noting how agonizing simply moving his eyes felt — and stared at his boyfriend. He looked the most relaxed Marcus had ever seen him, none of the nervous apprehension he had the first times Marcus saw him with his mask off. The memory tugged at his heart.

Before he realized it, his hand had started moving. And then it was cupping the side of Wrench’s face, his thumb gently running across his ruddy birthmark.

Wrench stirred, opening an eye. The sharp blue was stunning, especially with how red the whites of his eyes were.

“What’re you doing?” Wrench asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Oh, nothing much,” Marcus replied, then paused. “Should I stop?”

“Nah… feels nice.” Wrench sighed and turned his head into his boyfriend’s hand, letting his eyes fall closed again. “Real fuckin’ nice.”

Marcus wasn’t aware of the big, goofy grin he was wearing. All he cared about was feeling him — he loved Wrench’s skin against his hands, he loved the added warmth when Wrench exhaled, he loved the low rumble as Wrench hummed whatever it was that was stuck in his head.

Then, the words just sort of bubbled out without him really thinking about it. Neither of them had said it yet, but they didn’t really need to be said. They were implied in every soft look, every gentle touch, every lingering kiss. But it doesn’t hurt to say what you’re thinking sometimes.

“I love you.”

Gasping, Wrench snapped his eyes open and bore straight into Marcus’s. Soft pink had started to form on his cheeks. It looked nice on him.

Wrench’s expression wavered on something Marcus couldn’t really tell, but the way he looked at him— how _tenderly_ , with all that pent-up adoration— was enough to make him cry.

Wrench sat up a little, mirroring Marcus by taking his face in one of his hands. His hands were rough but gentle.

Their lips met in a slow, peaceful kiss.

“Yeah?” Wrench said, pulling away to catch his breath. “I love you, too. So fucking much.”

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate title could be "Wrench Does A Dab", so
> 
> If you're also in deep, you can find me on twitter @ noizomi_. I'm so desperate to talk about wrencus hhhhhh


End file.
